


As Long as it’s Us

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Married Life, Missing Scene, Pointless, Pregnancy, Pregnant Amy Santiago, s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: Jake and his pregnant wife Amy enjoy a day off together.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	As Long as it’s Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally plotless and prob boring but I was in the mood for some fluffy intimacy and this is where I got. I wish we had gotten to see Jake and Amy going to the dr, or dealing with cravings or really anything more about her pregnnancy! I understand they were short on time tho, I just feel like he'd be the sweetest most supportive husband <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy and lmk your thoughts!

A day off could always be recognized by the absence of an alarm clock.

Normally Jake awoke groaning and grumbling to the 5AM shrill of Amy’s three alarms, back to back. He’d bury his face in a pillow and only surface to kiss her goodbye before she headed to the precinct, where he’d see her in a few hours.

This morning though, his eyes blinked open slowly, squinting slightly against the brilliant beams of sunlight striking through their airy curtains. The whirl of the ceiling fan came into view, and the sound of their ancient heater roaring to life was a familiar greeting.

Jake rolled on his side, fingers sliding across the sheets until he finally reached the spot where Amy’s warm body would normally be on a day off. Though, his fingers found emptiness, and he sat up quickly, slightly alarmed at her absence.

Then, he noticed the beam of light underneath the bathroom door. He paused for a moment, trying to discern if she was just going pee or if her turbulent morning sickness had reared its ugly head again. After a moment, he heard a distinct gagging sound and his legs were moving.

“Ames?” Jake rapped on the door, “I’m coming in.”

As always, she argued, “Jake- don’t.” But it of course made no difference. Jake was a lot of things, but he certainly wasn’t the type of husband to relax in bed while his wife was wracked with nausea.

He entered the bathroom and his brows softened, pulling up with sympathy as he saw her prone form on the cold tile. Amy was gripping the toilet with trembling arms, her pale face suspended over the obsessively clean bowl. Dark locks of hair fell over her shoulders, and she was shivering from the morning chill even in a pair of sweatpants and one of his hoodies.

Jake grabbed a scrunchie off the bathroom counter and closed the distance between them until he was squatted beside her. He gathered up her tangled hair carefully and tied it in a sloppy bun, one hand coming to rub soothing circles on her back.

“You shouldn’t see me like this.” Amy sniffled, closing her eyes as she inhaled slowly.

“Beautiful and ready to start the day?” he inquired lightly, “Why wouldn't I want to see you like that?”

“Har-dee-har.” she rolled her eyes, but seemed to regret it as she groaned and leaned over the bowl again, a decidedly gruesome stream of barf making its way into the toilet.

Jake grimaced with sympathy and continued to rub soothing circles over her shaking back. He hated this. Feeling helpless, watching her be sick and knowing there was nothing he could do to help. If he could switch places with her, he would in an instant.

“I’m sorry babe.” Jake murmured after she’d flushed this round of puke and rubbed her face with a heavy breath, “I wish I could make it stop.”

“I know.” Amy offered him a weak smile, “It’s worth it, don’t worry.”

They both glanced down to her slightly changed abdomen, hidden beneath layers of pajamas and his hoodie. So strange to think that there was a _baby_ growing in there. Their baby. It was going to take some time to get used to that. It had been twelve weeks already and Jake was still wrapping his head around the concept of _creating_ a life.

“I’m good.” Amy said after a moment, nodding surely, “I’m good.”

Jake reached around and held her arms tightly as he guided Amy to her feet. He hovered over her until they were back in the bedroom.

“How do you feel?” Jake asked cautiously as he released her arm, though he kept his hands outstretched, ready to grab her if she took a tumble.

“Hungry.” Amy admitted bashfully. The plus side of this was her appetite had been unaffected by the morning sickness, which the doctor said was good. If anything she was hungrier than ever, so they luckily didn’t have to worry about her losing too much weight or missing out on nutrients when she got sick. Usually after the first few hours of the morning she was back to feeling like herself.

“That’s my cue.” Jake said with a nod, “Why don’t you lay down for a bit and I’ll bring you some breakfast?”

Amy balked, “No more gusher burritos Jake.”

“That was _one_ time!”

Amy gave him a knowing look.

“Okay,” He recanted, “Two times! Besides, babies like sugar. I’m sure ours would enjoy it.”

“It’s not a baby it’s a fetus.” Amy corrected him, “It only desires the proper nutrients to survive.”

Jake snorted, “The words of a loving mother.”

Amy chuckled, “Aren’t you supposed to be getting this loving mother breakfast?”

“On it!” Jake whirled around on his feet and headed for the kitchen, shuddering a bit at the bite of cold in the apartment. He stopped by the thermostat on his way and cranked it up a bit. As they rolled into January the weather seemed to be attempting to freeze them out.

Since Amy had a point about the gusher burritos, Jake decided to stick with an omelette and some fruit, which had recently become a favorite breakfast of Amy’s. It was easy on her stomach, and nutrient-dense, according to her.

Fifteen minutes later he was navigating the hall again, balancing a plate with a spinach omelette and a bowl of chopped up fruit in one hand, and a bottle of prenatal vitamins in the other. Tucked under his arm was a freshly filled reusable water bottle, ice clinking against the side as he walked.

Amy was curled up against the headboard with a pillow between her legs, working on her morning crossword puzzle. She glanced up at his entrance and offered him a sweet smile.

“Thank you.” Amy said as Jake set the plate on her lap and handed her the vitamins and water.

“Is it bad that I took some of those prenatal vitamins?” He inquired teasingly.

Amy quirked an eyebrow up, stuffing omelette in her mouth before answering, “That depends, how far along are you?”

Jake scoffed, “Clearly about to pop.” he patted his stomach, which he’d be the first to admit, had softened a bit as he put on some sympathy weight alongside Amy. Just a few pounds so far, but it was a trend he could see continuing throughout this pregnancy.

Honestly it was hard to care. They were barely into the first half and it was already a pretty incredible experience. Everything else seemed so inconsequential compared to Amy and their soon-to-be baby.

After Amy had finished breakfast and insisted on doing the dishes no matter how hard Jake fought her on it, they ended up back in the bathroom together. He’d grabbed a quick breakfast of cereal while Amy did the dishes, so they both brushed their teeth and climbed into the steamy shower.

Jake’s hands came up to gently knead the soft skin on the back of Amy’s neck, down to her shoulder blades, eliciting a soft moan from her. He smiled, encouraged as the hot water slid down her back. His fingers continued massaging, moving slowly down her back until he was manipulating the spot over her sciatic nerve that always seemed to hurt as of late. Amy let out a louder groan as his knuckle dug into the sweet spot.

“You okay?” Jake asked softly, lightening the pressure a bit.

“So nice…” Amy murmured, and he noticed she’d closed her eyes, palms pressed to the shower wall in front of her.

Jake took a moment to admire her familiar frame; the curves of her hips and round ass, soft, smooth skin wrapped around each perfect inch of flesh. Her dark hair matted against her back, toned arms tensed as she leaned into Jake’s touch. She was stunning. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe she was his and he was hers.

His hand traveled around her body to gently rest on her belly, which had a slight curve to it that had just become noticeable. Jake couldn’t help the involuntary smile on his face as his hand stroked small circles on her stomach before slowly moving down her pelvis toward her vulva.

 _“Mmmmmm_ ….” Amy breathed, tension relaxing in her body as Jake’s fingers slid across her folds.

“Ames?” he checked quietly before continuing.

“Yes.” She nodded in confirmation, eyes still shut with pleasure.

Jake slid one finger inside, noticing she’d already begun to grow wet just from his teasing touches. His thumb smoothed small circles over her clit while his index and middle finger rhythmically stroked in and out of her center. Amy trembled against his touch, and he moved closer so he was pressing into her back, bracing her weight up against his chest.

“ _Oh…_ ” Amy’s voice was light and faraway, her head fell back into the crook of his neck and he kissed her cheek, his fingers still moving expertly over her core. He could feel his hard member pressing into her ass, but he hoped it didn’t bother her.

She seemed okay, as another stilted moan slid out from her parted lips. His fingers curled up to stroke the sensitive spot inside, and she tensed up against him.

“You good?” Jake asked quietly, lips still pressed against the skin of her neck and jaw.

Amy nodded, seeming unable to reply as a low string of curses slipped out of her mouth. Jake felt a familiar tension pooling in her body and he gripped her waist with his free hand, supporting her as her trembling body shuddered and she let out a strangled whine.

After she’d come down from the orgasm, Jake carefully removed his fingers and licked them clean. Amy turned to face him, cheeks flushed red. He assumed it wasn’t from the heat of the water.

“Let me.” She gestured to his hard dick, and he noticed she was lowering herself to her knees.

“No, no.” Jake reached out and grabbed her arms before she could. Something about his pregnant wife sucking his dick hardly an hour after barfing her brains out didn’t sit right with him.

Amy looked at him in surprise, then admitted, “I don’t know if I feel well enough to have sex.”

Jake reached up and tucked a piece of wet hair behind her ear, gently nudging her chin so she’d meet his eyes, “Who said anything about sex?”

She blushed a little deeper, “I don’t want to leave you hanging. You made me feel so good.”

“Good, then I did my job.” Jake nodded surely, smiling warmly at her, “That’s all I care about.”

“But what about…” she glanced down again at his dick.

“Ignore that.” Jake waved his hand dismissively, “I’ll think about Charles’ fermented desk yogurt and it’ll be gone in a second.” he winced, “Yeah, already gone.”

Amy laughed lightly, “Are you sure?”

Jake rolled his eyes, shaking his head, “No means no woman. Don’t be such a pervert.” he patted her head playfully, “Love you! I’m done.” and he stepped out onto the bath mat, hearing her laughter continue from inside the shower.

It wasn’t long before they were both dressed and presentable. While it was their day off from work, they did have a few responsibilities to take care of. Grocery shopping, getting gas, and of course the most important one, their OBGYN appointment. Jake had made it a point to be there for every single one thus far, and planned to do the same until the baby was born.

Grocery shopping was always a pain in the ass, but it was a little easier when they were together. Amy’s cravings had really begun to take off, so she was a lot less picky than normal lately, which Jake secretly loved. Every time something caught her eye she threw it in the cart without her normal question of price or whether or not it would go to waste before their next trip. They ended up with quite a bit of sweets, which wasn’t usually her style, but Jake wasn’t complaining. Their baby definitely had his sweet tooth.

They ate lunch on the couch and Amy went through their current list of baby names. They were working their way through the girl ones at this point, and had it narrowed down to five. It was early still, so they weren’t going to decide for a while yet, but they’d also been trying to get pregnant for long enough that they were more than ready for all of this stuff.

“I like the name Mikayla.” Amy said, pursing her lips at the online list.

Jake snorted, “Ah yes, our half-Jewish, half-Cuban child, Mikayla.”

Amy chuckled, “I guess it’s a little uncommon for her heritage.”

“I knew a Mikayla in school.” Jake told her, “She had a side business of selling animal-shaped pencil cases and got suspended.”

“Oh, nevermind. We can’t name our child after a bad seed!”

“I mean...the pencil cases were really cool though.” Jake admitted, “And she was able to buy a dope pair of sneakers with the profits before she got caught.”

“That’s blood money.” Amy scowled.

“You’re right,” Jake agreed, “I’m lucky I made it out alive.”

Amy flicked a piece of her panini at him, which of course erupted in a competitive back and forth of throwing food at the other. Jake didn’t know why they always did this when they just had to clean it up right after, but their bullheadedness had not abated since finding out they were going to be parents. He hoped it never would. 

* * *

At 3:45 Jake pulled into the parking lot of their OB’s office. The light mood from earlier in the day had started to evaporate as they neared the office.

He could feel Amy’s tension beside him in the passenger seat. She was always good with the doctor before getting pregnant. But after their fertility issues it made her nervous. She had admitted to Jake that every time they came here she was terrified something would be wrong. As much as he tried to comfort her, there wasn’t much he could do about her fears. He had a few of his own, it was definitely nerve-wracking.

Still, Jake always forced a smile on his face and squeezed her hand tight. She needed him in these moments more than ever. They walked hand-in-hand toward the front door, which he held for her. The lobby was blasting with heat to combat the brisk weather outside, and it relaxed Jake’s shoulders a bit. They checked in at the front and it wasn’t long before the nurse was calling them back.

Amy was put through the usuals, urine test, blood test, height, weight blood pressure. She was steadily gaining weight, doing good there. Urine and blood tests looked good. Her blood pressure was a little higher than they wanted to see, which set Jake on edge. He planned to ask the doctor about that.

Then they were whisked into the room, Amy reclined on the cushioned table with Jake standing beside her, still gripping her clammy hand.

“Jake?” Amy asked quietly as they sat in the cold room waiting for the doctor.

“Yeah babe?”

Amy swallowed loudly, glancing up over her shoulder at him with wide eyes, “Do you think everything is okay?”

Jake felt his heart break just a little at the vulnerable, frightened expression on her face. He wished more than anything he could soothe all of her anxieties and protect her from her own mind. But sadly he couldn’t. The reality was she would probably have these fears until they were holding a healthy baby, and he couldn’t fault her for it. This was all new and unfamiliar and scary, and Amy had never dealt with things like that well.

“I think everything is great.” Jake answered earnestly, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her forehead, “I think you’re the best person ever at growing babies.”

Amy scoffed, “How could anyone even know that?”

“Cause you’re the best at _everything._ ” Jake said surely, “This is definitely no different.”

A smile was tinting her worried lips, “I am?”

“Of course!” Jake shook his head, “C’mon Ames, you already knew that.”

“I guess I _am_ the best at everything.” She agreed teasingly, nodding, “Maybe it will be okay.”

Jake tightened his grip on her hand, “No matter what, we are both here together. Okay?”

Amy looked up at his face again, big brown eyes locked on his, “Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too Ames.”

They were interrupted by a small knock on the door, followed by the doctor’s entrance. The pair straightened up and smiled politely.

“Well hello Mr. and Mrs. Peralta.” Dr. Highgrove nodded to each of them as she entered and took her seat beside the ultrasound machine.

Normally a tech would do the ultrasound and she’d just come read the results, but she’d told them at the last appointment she liked to be there for the entirety of the 12 week scans. It was an official transition from the first to second trimester, and important because the chances of miscarriage dropped signifcantly.

Jake couldn’t believe he had the brain capacity to remember all of this information, but it was always easy to keep track of things when it came to Amy. And now their child.

“How are we doing today?” the doctor asked as she reached over and began rolling up Amy’s shirt to apply the gel.

“A little nervous.” Amy admitted shyly, unable to meet the doctor’s kind gaze.

Dr. Highgrove nodded in understanding, “I know it can be nerve wracking. Let’s take a look and see how we’re doing.”

The lights were dimmed all except for the familiar bluish hue of the ultrasound screen. Amy’s fingers clenched on to Jake’s even tighter, and he gripped them back. It was silent for a moment, and Jake knew Amy was holding her breath.

Then, the steady warble of a heartbeat came through the fuzzy machine. Amy’s breath released loudly, and Jake noticed her wiping at her eyes with her free hand.

“Ames?” he asked quietly, leaning down so he could look at her face.

“I’m okay.” She sniffed, blinking rapidly, “I just...it was a relief…”

“It’s very common.” Dr. Highgrove reassured her, “And you have every reason to be relieved, Mrs. Peralta. Your baby looks perfect.”

“Really?” Amy asked, excitement creeping into her voice.

“Yes.” Dr. Highgrove smiled happily, “Everything looks great. You are right on track for development, and I am seeing no abnormalities. Looks like a very healthy baby to me.”

“That’s awesome.” Jake was grinning like a madman, studying the blurry shape of their baby on the screen, “That’s so awesome.”

“It is definitely awesome.” The doctor agreed, “I’ll get these printed out for you. Do you have any questions or concerns?”

Amy shook her head, “No. I think I asked all the questions last time.” True to form, Amy had taken up about forty minutes of the doctor’s time with an endless list of questions. Dr. Highgrove was quite gracious about answering each one in detail.

“I have a few.” Jake piped up and Amy glanced at him in surprise. He usually let her take the reins on stuff like this.

“Yes?” the doctor asked.

“The nurse told us Amy’s blood pressure is higher than you like to see.” He started, “Should we be worried about that?”

“I _always_ have high blood pressure.” Amy reminded him, “I eat stress for breakfast.”

“Not today.” Jake frowned, “today you had an omelette.”

Dr. Highgrove chuckled, “An omelette is a great breakfast. Mr. Peralta, to answer your question, her blood pressure is a little high, but nothing to be concerned over right now. Just try to keep her as relaxed as possible, and there’s no need to worry. If it gets any higher though, do call us.”

“Okay.” Jake nodded, glancing at his wife, “Relaxed.”

“I’ll work on it.” Amy said.

“Did you have another question Mr. Peralta?” the doctor checked.

“Yes,” he looked between Amy and the doctor, and then went for it, “What are the chances that the baby can tell the difference between an omelette and say...a gusher burrito?”

“Oh my god.” Amy buried her face in her hands, embarrassed.

“I’m not one hundred percent sure I understand the question.” Dr. Highgrove said patiently, “Are you asking if the baby can discern which types of foods are being ingested?”

“Yeah,” Jake shrugged, “And like...can she prefer one to the other?”

Dr. Highgrove glanced worriedly at Amy, “You aren’t...eating gusher burritos, are you?”

“No!” Amy assured her, “My husband has a flair for the facetious. I’m sorry.”

“I just wanna know if the baby would prefer something tasty to an omelette.” Jake scoffed, “Is this not parenting 101?”

Dr. Highgrove laughed, shaking her head good-naturedly, “Mr. Peralta, I think it’s very sweet that you’re concerned with the baby’s preferences. However, for now...I think it’s best just to eat what’s good for Mommy. The baby doesn’t really get an opinion until he’s out in the world.”

“Fair enough.” Jake nodded, “Thanks Doc.”

“Thank you doctor.” Amy told her, still visibly ashamed of Jake’s goofiness.

“I’ll have our receptionist get your photos from the scan. You two have a great day.” Dr. Highgrove offered them a genuine, amused smile and exited the room.

Amy punched Jake in the bicep, “Why do you always have to embarrass me in front of the doctor?!”

“First of all, _ow!_ ” Jake grabbed his arm in mock-pain, “Secondly, I needed an expert opinion on the gusher burrito vs. omelette debate, that’s just good research Amy. You of all people should know that.”

“I guess you have a point.” She agreed reluctantly.

Jake held an arm out to help her down. Amy scooted off the table, clinging to his arm for balance as she righted herself on her feet. They exited the room and got their photos from the front desk before exiting the office.

Once they were back in the quiet of their car, both leaning into the heat blowing out from the vents, Amy spoke.

“Thanks Jake.” she said quietly, clutching the envelope with their ultrasound pictures against her chest.

“For what?” He inquired, glancing sideways at her.

Amy looked at her feet, pursing her lips for a moment before she hesitantly replied, “I was really nervous. I always am...that something is wrong.” she looked over at him and offered him a small smile, “You always know how to take my mind off the bad stuff.”

Jake reached over and took her hand in his, meeting her eyes earnestly, “I understand it’s scary. It is for me too. But the good news is that everything is going well. Our baby is healthy, Ames. Healthy, and definitely has a taste for gushers.”

“You didn’t listen to the doctor at all did you?” Amy shook her head, though she was smiling at him.

Shrugging, Jake put the car in gear and backed out of their spot, “I listen to all the important stuff.”

“You do.” Amy acknowledged, “We’re really lucky to have you, Jake.”

“Nah.” Jake shook his head, “I’m the lucky one.”

“I love you.” She said.

Jake smiled, squeezing her hand in his as he navigated his way out onto the road, stopping at their first red light. He took the opportunity to look fully at her, taking in her beautiful features. The apprehension had vanished from her face, leaving her looking relaxed and content. The whole pregnancy glow thing was definitely proving to be true; she looked absolutely radiant, even sitting there with no makeup on in comfy clothes. Lately, she’d never been more perfect to him.

He couldn’t even imagine how perfect their child would be. He hoped to god she had more of Amy in her. He’d be fine if their baby got 100% of their DNA from his wife. Another little Amy to love? He couldn't possibly be that lucky.

“I love you too.” Jake told her, “And our little gusher-lover.”

Amy sighed heavily, but her smile gave way to the genuine amusement in her voice, “We are never buying gushers again.”

“Oh we’ll see about that Santiago. You won’t be staying that when our kid begs you for them with their big puppy dog eyes.

“I’ve learned to be stronger than yours.” Amy said, “And no one has better puppy dog eyes than you.”

Jake chuckled, shaking his head, “Oh man, you’re really in for it.”

Amy grinned, running her hand over her middle lovingly, “I guess I am.”

Something about the excitement in her eyes made Jake think she didn’t mind buying gushers. Amy would do anything to make her family happy. It was still a mystery how _he_ got to be a part of her family. Still, he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Jake reminded himself everyday that he was the luckiest man on Earth. It wasn’t easy to forget, especially looking over at the beautiful woman sitting beside him. He knew it would only get easier once the baby was here.

And he couldn't wait.


End file.
